Tainted Love
by Mob Princess
Summary: Nikolas Cassadine and Claudia Zacchara are two in the same, in their twisted little ways: One has morals, the other doesn't. Though, both have loved and lost, and have no more faith in it anymore.


**A/N- Please, I know I haven't updated my other stories, but writer's block is coming back around. So, I decided to do something new until I get over it. This story will be revolved around Naudia, and some Slaudia and Niz. I know, I HATE Niz, that's why in here I shall ruin it! As you know, I love Clauson, so there will be some of that in here, and a lot of Necca bashing. Picky, I know.**

**Summary- Nikolas Cassadine and Claudia Zacchara are two in the same, in their twisted little ways: One has morals, the other doesn't. Though, both have loved and lost, and have no more faith in it anymore. So when their pathes finally clash again, will they just realize that they have one another and that's all they need?**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own any character in this story or General Hospital. No copyright intended or whatever.**

_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages. ---William Shakespeare_

**~Tainted Love~**

**Chapter 1**

Everything was spinning. Nothing would hold still. Claudia Antonia Zacchara-Corinthos raced quickly to the hall bathroom, then spewed her contents all in the toliet bowl. Her knees became shaky, and her body weak. Moments ago, Officer Lucky Spencer had just knocked on her door patiently, only for her to open it and inform her that her husband was murdered last night.

She sore that even after their year or so of marriage, and how well it had been working out, that he still was unfaithful to her and went to be with Olivia Falconeri.

But this whole time, the whole time that she cursed at his name, he was living his last few hours. Claudia pulled her legs to her chest, and wept so hard, harder than she had ever before. Just as she finally began to learn to love, it was taken away: again. Her breathing was extremely hard when Lucky walked in uninvitedly.

"I know we don't really like one another, but is there anything I can do for you Mrs. Corinthos?" Mr. Spencer asked while pulling back the mobster's hair. He hated Claudia with a passion, but he knew the feeling all too well, and if holding back her hair would make her feel better, then he was going to do it.

Her difficult breathing became hiccups as her arm weakly lifted, pointing towards the door. "Please...uhk! Ju-Just go tell the others...uhk! Lea-Leave me alone..." Lucky actually began to feel remorse for the evil woman, but wouldn't show it. He just patted her shoulder, got up, and silently walked out the door.

**dbdbdb**

Nikolas tossed a file unto his desk, then fell into his seat. His expression was cold and furious: a true Cassadine. Only thirty minutes ago or so, he had recieved a call from Nurse Elizabeth Webber demanding that he stay away from her until they could get their minds straight.

What made it even worse, okay, maybe better in his care, was that Nurse Rebecca Shaw, his deseased wife's twin sister and his now ex-lover, had over heard Elizabeth at the hospital. Immediantly, she had broken up with him in a rage, then stormed off. He honestly didn't care for her, which went against every fiber of his being.

Mr. Cassadine stood up aburptly, feeling restless. The dark man walked to his bar, and poured a glass of vodka. Everytime he found love, it was taken away; and he wouldn't let it happen again. He couldn't let another woman get close.

**dbdbdb**

Claudia now stood on the pier, her frame still violently shaking. Revenge was on her mind, but not as much as his love was. She took him for granted, and now she hated herself. Now, she hadn't just lost her baby boy that she shared with Sonny, but now she lost the father of her son as well. They would never have a child together, nothing to prove their love.

The villianess could tell a few people had passed by and had seen her blood shot eyes, but she honestly didn't care anymore. Her foot went closer to the edge of the pier ledge. She couldn't believe it; she was losing her mind, just like her father. All her life, she claimed that love kills, and it honestly does. When she was informed that her husband was murdered, she was killed as well. Sonny took a part of her that was sacred and special, something that kept her going.

"Claudia!?" Someone shouted her name, it was Michael. The vixenella quickly adverted his look, starring off into space. Michael grasped her wrist tightly, pulling her away from the ledge. "What we're you thinking?! I just lost my dad and I can't lose you too!"

The step-mom embraced Michael, fearing Sonny would hate her if she let anything else happen to him. His arms wrapped around her as well, but he kept his cool and let her weep first. "What do we do Michael?" Claudia let back, gazing into his eyes, which matched his Uncle Jason's.

"I...I don't know. Morgan hasn't even been told yet..." His step-mom jolted back and put her hand to her mouth, chocking on her own breath.

"How's your mother taking it?" It shocked Michael that Claudia would even show any sign of remorse on Carly, but he still answered.

"Not well at all. She still doesn't know if this is a nightmare or what." He went and sat on the bench, leaned forward, and looked down. Claudia soon sat by him and brought him protectively in his arms, feeling her shirt become wet as the teenage boy cried.

"What about Kristina?"

"Outraged. She's blaming Alexis for a lot of things right now. You know? Like how she barely got to know Dad because she was kept away from him and all." The blond informed, then got on his feet.

"I can only imagine. Do you need a ride home?" Widowed Mrs. Corinthos offered to her step-son.

"I'm okay. Get home safe...," she muttered the words "What home?" as he walked away. "And I don't want to find you fixing to jump into the water during the middle of the winter again Claws!"

**dbdbdb**

Nikolas wasn't sure how many shots of vodka he had taken in, but he didn't care. Now, he sat lazily on the wall outside his palace, looking out into Port Charles.

_"Nikolas! Please, this isn't fair. I have a life to, and it's with Lucky." Elizabeth said into the phone, trying to keep it discrete. Nikolas really needed to learn how to text so she wouldn't have to take chances like this. "What happened between us was a one time thing. Okay?! So please, just leave me alone until we can think clear...Bye..."_

That phone call, that tone broke his heart. He took another drink of his expensive vodka. His best friend was the one to make him loose it. And here all along he thought it was Emily that pushed him over the edge. Mr. Cassadine looked down to the crashed waters, it looked like a decent grave.

Then an image of Spencer flashed into his mind. His son was the only thing holding him to this world. How much would he miss him though if he were to die today? Spencer has everything anyone could ever want, but he would grow up without either parent. Isn't that what everyone wants? To be loved by their parents?

He wished Courtney or Emily was still alive. They would have watched over Nikolas. But they loved him, then died, so now all there was, was him.

"Master Nikolas?" Alford cowardly called his attention.

"Yes Alford?"

"I'm sorry, but the hospital is needing you to be there in person to sign off some papers..." The old man's voice was firm, even with all the fear that his friend could easily throw him off the cliff while being intoxicated.

"Thank you Alford. Prepare the launch. I need to get some things first."

**dbdbdb**

The police had dragged Claudia down to the station an hour ago, asking her questions of all kinds. When they finally released her, she went to the hospital, hoping she could get some help there.

_"We're sorry Mrs. Corinthos. We can't reveal the body, but we know it's your husband." Comissioner Mac Scorpio apologized to the woman, then watched her storm out._

Her face was buried in her hands, nothing mattered anymore. Johnny had even pushed her away for that Bensonhurst trash Olivia. All the men she loved had left her. Sure, there was her Uncle Rudy, but she was a big enough burden on him as is.

"Claudia...?" A drunken tone called out to her. She didn't want to look up, but she had to. Everyone was wanting answers and she had to be the one to provide it.

When she looked up, he was the last person she suspected to see. "Nikolas..." Her voice sounded almost releaved, and she jumped into his arms. Neither was sure why, but it felt right. Mr. Cassadine had heard of Sonny's untimely demise, but he had forgotten than Claudia was still married to him.

His strong arms tightened around her. Maybe she could be his distraction. Just maybe.

**A/N- Please, please, please tell me what you think. I know it's not like the other Naudia stories, but it's a start. And yes, for those wondering, Claudia is NOT resposible for Michael's shooting in this, as in my other stories. Thanks for reading and look for updates!**


End file.
